


Emily's Hospitalization at Broadacres

by Sam_Pembroke



Series: Emily and Rose [3]
Category: Creedonia, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creedonia - Freeform, Gen, Pre-Canon, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Titanic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Pembroke/pseuds/Sam_Pembroke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a monumental tantrum, Emily is sent to Broadacres where her adoptive father is head doctor. She believes that she is going to be there forever, but Rose who is staying at her grandparents home whilst Emily is there is called to help reassure her sister that it will not be forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Broadacres

It was a drab July morning that Emily was brought in. She knew that her tantrum would not come without a consequence, and here she was.

"I'm in daddy's hospital now!" She said to Ruth who was reluctant in bringing her here. A little too reluctant, but it needed to be done. They walked into the admissions area. Emily shifted nervously in her seat; her corset bit into her side causing her to straighten up.

"Be patient Emily." Ruth said in a hushed tone. Ruth remembered when she was here, in fact she was Emily's age. How different it was then. The place scared her in more ways than one and to witness her daughter being admitted tore at her.

 _What did I do wrong to you Emily?_ Ruth thought to herself as she saw Emily begin to cry. Fear was eating her daughter from the inside out. Finally after some time, a nurse came and both Ruth and Emily stood up. Ruth offered her handkerchief and Emily wiped away the tears. The group walked down a short corridor and into an office where a man was sitting in his chair.

"Daddy, I'm sorry that I'm here. Please don't punish me." Emily pleaded.

The man looked at her and opened his mouth ready to speak.

"What seems to be the problem Mrs. Bukater?"

"Emily hasn't been herself lately. This morning she had a massive tantrum, luckily it wasn't in front of my parents."

"I see. I too have noticed that she has not been herself, when she was visiting us after the term was over she didn't wish to do anything."

"What do you think it could be? Could she be depressed?"

"I don't know, perhaps she could be bipolar; you do know the four faces of Emily do you not?"

"No, what are they?"

"I will tell you. I have collected hundreds of pages of notes on Emily, studying her during all the times that she has been with us."

"You study her?"

"Well not in that sense, but I do keep notes. I have observed Emily when she is content and happy. I like that 'face' of her. She will go into an active phase when she will do everything. The last two, angry and sad are the ones that concern me the most; when Emily is angry she throws tantrums. Sad Emily is another 'face' that you must watch for. She will cry for hours, often angry and sad go hand in hand."

"That sounds rather complex. The tantrum she had this morning was spectacular. She didn't like the way I laced her corset. She's wearing a polka dot slip under it. I didn't really like the fact that she was wearing that, but since she loves polka dots I let it remain."

"Yes, she does love polka dots."

"I didn't know my underthings bothered you." Emily added in.

"I just didn't know that you could have a polka dot slip." Ruth replied.

"My prognosis is this: I want Emily admitted. The average stay is three to five days."

Emily could not believe what she had just heard. To her, it felt like someone stabbed her in the heart. She was visibly shaken and it showed. She felt betrayed, but at the same time she felt relieved. She wanted to show Dr. Langdon that she was a good girl.

"I will be a good girl daddy, I promise you."

He looked at her and smiled.

"I know you will be. You're always obedient."

Ruth heard this and smiled. He was right in that context. Emily had secretly been Ruth's favorite child, even though she loved all three of them the same. A nurse entered the room to collect Emily. The nurse was carrying what appeared to be blue hospital clothes.

"You will have to change into these, you may not wear street clothes in this facility. She was led to a small room and was ordered out of her clothes. The nurse noticed right away that she was wearing a corset.

"You'll have to take that off, the laces could choke you." The nurse said.

So with that, Emily undid the hook and eye enclosures and let the corset fall to the ground. Now she was standing in her polka dot slip.

"Polka dots, how cute. How old are you?" The nurse asked in a light hearted tone.

"I'm thirteen years old." Emily replied.

The nurse simply chuckled as Emily slipped the slip over her head. A few minutes later, they emerged from the room. Emily was clad in blue hospital clothes.

She wasn't prepared for this...


	2. Rose's conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose speaks to Emily.

Emily sat at the table in the day room drawing on a piece of paper, when she saw a familiar face sit across from her.

"Rose?" Emily asked with hesitation in her voice.

Rose simply nodded her head. It hurt her inside to see Emily sit in this hospital. Rose knew that Emily shouldn't be in here, but she could do nothing.

"Yes Emily, it's me." Rose said quietly. Emily sat up. She looked for Ruth and Victoria, but couldn't find them anywhere.

"What are you doing here Rose? Have you come to abandon me too?" Emily muttered. Rose just looked at her and said "no."

"Then why are you here? I know I'm going to be here forever. I'll never go to school again, just leave me alone." Emily said, nearly crying.

"You're not going to be here forever Emily, mother said you'll be here for three to five days."

"What does she know?! She doesn't know what it's like to be me. I cannot control when I have an outburst." Emily choked out with tears rolling down her cheeks

"I know you cannot control when you have an outburst, but you were so good about it at school. I don't recall you ever having an outburst."

"I did, it was when you were in the hospital after your fall."

"What happened then?" Rose asked, seeming to be riveted by this turn in the conversation.

"I was in Miss Allen's study, she told me about your condition. I remember hitting the floor kicking and screaming. She tried to calm me down. She never took away any marks from me."

"Did you get to go to your room?"

"Yes, she told me to lie down when I got inside."

"That was nice of her, did you get into trouble?"

"No."

"You're not going to be here forever Emily, you know that."

"No, Rose. I'm going to be here forver. Will you come to visit me?"

"Emily stop that. You've only been here for a day."

"It feels like eternity. Mrs. Bukater and mama have probably forgotten all about me."

"They haven't."

"They're not here now are they?"

"See for yourself."

At this moment, both Victoria and Ruth walk into the day room. Emily is surprised that they are both here in this location. Victoria has a look of horror on her face as she sees that Emily's hair is unbrushed and she is in blue hospital clothes. The only thing that gives relief to her; is that Emily is wearing her mary jane shoes. Victoria walked up to Emily and kissed her on the forehead. Emily extended her arms around Victoria's waist and closed in for a hug. Victoria sits down followed by Ruth. Ruth's face isn't a look of horror, all she sees is a frightened little girl whose cheeks are tear stained from recent crying. Ruth is flooded by emotions and that leads to a pregnant pause.

Emily broke that pause.

"Have you heard anything from daddy?" She asked with great eagerness, forgetting her tears.

"Yes my dear, you're to be released in two days. I was able to sneak this in for you, you're going to need it." Victoria said handing Emily her hairbrush and pointing to the rats nest that had set itself up in Emily's red curls. Upon seeing the hairbrush, other patients began wandering over to their table where nurses shooed them away.

"Go away, I wish to brush my hair alone with my mother." Emily said in a tense voice. Rose watched as her sister brushed her hair. She noticed that she actually enjoyed brushing her hair, unlike herself who hated it.

"Emily, we're here to tell you that everything's going to be okay. No one is angry at you. Grandmother and grandfather are not angry with you; neither is my mother nor your mother. We're actually very worried about you. We love you Emily. Don't forget that. We love you."

And with that Rose, Ruth, and Victoria got up from the table and left Emily behind to ponder what had transpired moments before...


End file.
